We propose the Orion workstation, an innovative, next generation microscope system that provides analysis tools for fully-automated quantitative change analysis in neurite outgrowth dynamics and neuronal precursor migration. The algorithms that will form the basis of this software provide information about changes seen in individual neurites and cells, yielding results that summarize observed changes. The results will go beyond summary quantifications of all neuronal structures at each time point, however, because analysis tools are used to match individual objects between adjacent images thereby increasing inter-study reliability and reproducibility of time-lapse experiments. The proposed Orion workstation will enable sophisticated and detailed analysis of the dynamics of neurite outgrowth (i.e., as they change over time) in dissociated cell cultures in vitro and migration of neuronal precursors in slic cultures in situ compared to currently available technology. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed Orion workstation will open new horizons in basic neuroscience as well as in neurotoxicology and pharmacological research and development, by providing a powerful and efficient multi-dimensional process to detect and analyze neurite outgrowth and migration of neuronal precursors. The overall effect of this project will permit the collection of highly relevant, multifaceted data describing multiple cells within a culture system in an economical, systematic manner.